


Rewind

by Zarla



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: Dark, Horror, Humiliation, Masturbation, Murder, Other, Snuff, Voyeurism, rape imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooooo let's just say, for the heck of it, that Matt got away with it. And let's say that he had some time to himself with that certain video he recorded...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that creepy Auto Focus movie about Bob Crane and is possibly one of the darkest things I've ever written. It was a challenge because it deals with things that in general make me _incredibly_ uncomfortable. It was...difficult.

He shut the door behind him carefully as he slid into the room. After looking around to make sure that Shoe wasn't already inside, he moved some books in front of the small flap at the bottom of the door. He wanted to be alone for the next hour or so, and while he did love that cat, he really didn't want to be interrupted.

These few hours alone had by far become his favorite part of the day. He usually used his viewing room to watch videos of his own performances, which were enjoyable in their own right, but that was before he'd acquired his _new_ favorite video.

Of course, he primarily recorded the video as insurance, to protect himself in case things ever went wrong and give him some leverage over de Killer. That, and he also wanted to capture a certain moment for eternity. Proof that it happened, but more than that, the ability to watch it happen as many times as he wanted.

And he watched it many, many times. It had an allure that he found particularly hard to resist. There was simply nothing else in his collection that could compare, or that he enjoyed on so many levels.

It was already in the player when he came in, since he hadn't taken it out since the last time he'd been in here. He had no reason to, since there was nothing else he wanted to watch anymore. He wasn't entirely concerned about someone else discovering the video, since the room was almost always locked and he'd been particularly careful about that since the video had come into his possession.

It would not be good for his reputation if someone found out about it, to put it mildly.

Matt sat down, unzipping the front of his jacket as he did so. He settled back on the couch with a relaxed sigh and picked up the remote control. The lights were off, but he knew the buttons on the control by touch at this point anyway. TV on, VCR on, play.

There were a few moments of static, then the black screen with the bright green letters in the corner as the tape loaded up. He settled himself on the couch as he waited for it to start.

This really was becoming his favorite part of the day.

There, the picture finally came in clear. A hotel room spotted with dozens of small bear-shaped toys and paraphernalia, flowers and gifts from well-wishers, a guitar case and a mirror across the way. He'd set up the camera so that it would get the majority of the room when it recorded, since he wasn't sure if there'd be a struggle or if Juan would move off screen. That would not do. He recorded this for a reason, after all.

The sound wasn't great, but that wasn't the important thing anyway. Juan came into the room, still in that gaudy ninja outfit of his. He took off his helmet and threw it on the couch, plainly furious. Good. Matt thought he would be, given that the running for this year's Grand Prix had been closer than it by all rights should have been. Juan actually thought he stood a chance! Pathetic. But it made his victory that much sweeter, and made the fact that Juan had far more flowers and presents by his door easier to stomach. Showed them right for being fans of the second-best, Matt thought as his eyes narrowed.

Juan paced around the room for a while, saying something that Matt couldn't make it out with the weak audio on the video. Matt liked to imagine that Juan was cursing his name. Dwelling on his victory, on his dominance over him. Matt sighed and scratched lightly at his chest. One of the good things about weak audio is that he could often mentally dub in his own, which was no doubt much more satisfying than what it could have been in reality.

Ah, it was coming up. Juan sat beside the mirror, staring at himself and no doubt thinking about what a pathetic loser he was. Matt felt his breath begin to quicken as the curtain nearby moved just slightly.

He was never sure how de Killer got in the room, since there were no signs of entry, but he was a professional after all. He had probably gotten in there before Matt had started recording, but he preferred to imagine de Killer as just materializing, like an actual ninja rather than the stupid fake one that Juan portrayed.

Juan suspected nothing, perhaps too wrapped up in his grief and frustration to look behind him. It couldn't have been better if he'd staged it himself. Still set his heart beating quickly, a satisfied smirk on his face as de Killer approached Juan with precise, silent steps.

Matt wasn't entirely sure if de Killer counted on Juan struggling or was surprised at his strength, but he didn't know a lot about de Killer's methods anyway. Maybe all his murders were like this, but Matt preferred to think this one was unique in putting up a fight. It wouldn't be interesting if Juan had simply given up and died quickly. He would have hardly become such a thorn in Matt's side if he could be so easily disposed of, and there was some small satisfaction when de Killer grabbed the ends of Juan's scarf and Juan whirled around, breaking his grip.

De Killer never lost his composure. Completely calm and in control, fending off every blow that Juan threw at him without the slightest difficulty. Matt felt his hand glide over his stomach, his touch light. Getting close to his favorite part now, and the anticipation only got sweeter.

Juan tried to break away, maybe to call for help which proved to be a mistake on his part. De Killer smoothly used the motion against him, knocking him off balance and again allowing him to grab the ends of that stupid white scarf Juan wore. Juan tried to turn and break his hold, but de Killer apparently anticipated this, and he moved with him to prevent his grip from breaking. The audio was still weak, but Matt could almost make out Juan's strained gasps for breath, and even begin to hear the growing panic in his short cries. Matt hadn't noticed that the first time around, although he had on later viewings.

Juan grabbed at his neck, tried to pull the scarf away, struggled with increasingly frantic motions. De Killer's face never changed and he refused to let go, knowing that this would be over soon enough. The two stumbled across the room, Juan almost managing to turn and free himself until de Killer pushed him down over the arm of the couch. He planted one knee firmly in the small of Juan's back and simply kept pulling on the scarf, professional and calm.

This was it! Matt felt his breath hitch slightly as he began to focus solely on Juan, his expression. While it was easy enough to imagine himself in de Killer's place throughout the whole video, there was no time more exciting to do so as now. To picture himself in his place, holding Juan down as he choked the life from him. He let his eyes close slightly to give the fantasy more weight, opened his mouth to breath slightly easier as his hand began to do its work. He could almost feel him beneath him, hear the creak of the couch's frame as Juan thrashed and struggled, choking, gasping, trying to breath. Pinned and completely at his mercy, at his whim. The ends of the scarf tight in his fists, the agonized struggles as his life began to ebb away and Matt's breathing became faster, his heart beating quicker.

Just faintly on the video he could hear Juan's cries, his choking gurgles and he liked to imagine a plea for mercy somewhere in the sounds. Not that he would have listened anyway, but the idea of Juan begging for mercy and Matt refusing him, ignoring him sent a particular addictive tingle through his body. Pressing down on him, pressing into him, using him and owning him and dominating him, just as it was always supposed to be and how it was meant to be. His weak protests, clawing at the couch in futility as Matt tightened his grip on his neck, further pushed his way into him. He'd take everything away from Juan, he'd take everything that he'd tried to win, that he didn't deserve. He took his fiance, he took his career, he'd take his dignity and finally take his life. He'd die, weak and gasping and pleading for mercy, he'd die painfully and with the memory, the knowledge that Matt Engarde had defeated him, had completely robbed him of everything, that Matt Engarde had the power and control to not only kill him but give him a painful, hideous death. To make him die completely powerless, no more able to stop Engarde from raping him as he was to stop Engarde from killing him.

Power, so much power, so much pure, unadulterated power over him, over _him_. To feel him writhing underneath him, hear him gasp and try to speak, beg for mercy, call for help and to have no one come. There was no one for him now, no one to help him, just him and Matt at the end of things as it should have been, just him and Matt and the knowledge that he'd _won_, completely. He could almost feel the satisfaction of pulling tighter and hearing the choked gasp, of thrusting into him and causing his body to shudder in pain, give a breathless sob of agony. To completely destroy him in every way possible, to make his death the most agonizing possible and when he died, when his life finally went out underneath Engarde's hand, his body would shudder and go limp around him in the most delicious, satisfying way and-

Matt let out a soft, short cry as he came hard, his entire body shivering with the force of it. It took a few seconds for him to be able to think again, to look up at the video and see de Killer dragging Juan's motionless body over to the chair beside the mirror. He stared at it, panting slightly, with a satisfied smile.

It only got better each time he saw it. It did.

Matt took a few more breaths, hit rewind, then looked around for some tissues.


End file.
